Meet Again
by alexdemyx
Summary: Kairi tells her grandaughter about the love she shared with Sora.


Grandma how did you meet grandpa?

* * *

I came to are secret spot on a summer morning and could here someone inside. I slowly walked inside admiring all the drawings on the wall.

"Who's there?" I heard come from the back of the cave, it sounded like Sora. Sure enough when I rounded the corner there he was sitting of to the side. But what really caught my eye was the drawing from so long ago. It was when we decided to draw each others faces onto the cave wall to see who the better artist was. However now it had a small change Sora was holding out the famous paopu for me. It was such a sweet thought to be together forever, that tears streamed down my face.

"Do you think it will always be like this?" I asked looking at Sora. We were sitting on the dock watching the sunset. I don't know why I wanted to know then but suddenly the answer seemed so important.

"Huh…" Sora I guess didn't know how to respond to such a question, he just stared as I slowly stood up.

"Will we always be friends?" I asked making the question simpler.

"Of course we will, right?" When he said that I felt really happy and at peace, friends I could be just friends for now.

Sora and I grew closer everyday we would play on the island. Riku was usually there with us but every so often it would just be us, playing together. I remember during those times Sora would always hug me goodbye, but he didn't always.

"Kairi do you like me better than Riku?" He caught me of guard with that question. I couldn't say anything. I had been seeing more of Riku that week, but I didn't know Sora felt left out. "It's okay if you pick Riku."

"You…"

I decided that I wanted to make something special for Christmas just for him. I worked weeks on it. It was a Thalasa shell I had heard that they were supposed bring luck. Finally the day came Christmas Eve.

"Sora…" We were in the cave waiting for midnight to come to bring Christmas and it was now are never. I chose the now. I took his hand and placed the Thalasa charm in his hand. "Do you like it because I didn't get you anything else?"

"I love it Kairi!" I felt so proud that I he had liked it. He handed me his gift it was a necklace with a single diamond shard on it. I loved it. Suddenly we heard shouts from the cave. We quickly ran outside and were swallowed into a winter wonderland. For the first time I saw snow. It was rare for it to snow on our island but that night it did. I was amazed by the little snowflakes that I didn't really feel cold.

"Kairi isn't this amazing!" Sora called looking around amazed as much as I was. That night a blizzard came through but it all melted after Christmas day. We talked about the snow for weeks after it really was a special gift to see.

Years passed and we still would play together after school. We were in high school now and growing closer each day. Finally I wrote a love letter to him and thankfully my feelings were returned. He invited me to the museum and led me into an amazing exhibit.

"Kairi come see this!" He shouted and I quickly ran to see what he was looking at. He was smiling at me. "I love you Kairi." Out of all the treasures we saw that day he claimed that I was the prettiest and must precious.

He was always there for me to make me smile and laugh. He could make me smile no matter what even after hearing the saddest of news. He could be so Goofy.

"Come on your going to catch a cold." He just smiled up at me from the water. He could be in the coldest place imaginable as long as he had me to warm him. He wouldn't care as long as he had his Kairi.  
*************************************************************************************

"Kairi, will you wait for me?" He asked me one day. He had decided that he would leave the island to help aid in the war. I didn't want him to go but it was important to him. "You don't ha—" I ran to give him a final embrace before he boarded the ship.

"Of coarse I will."

I didn't see him again for five years but one day I got a letter to meet him on the beach at sunset. There he was he looked so handsome. His hair was darker and without his usual spikes. But I could still tell it was him.

"Sora…" I yelled he saw me and was shocked speechless. "your back." He ran towards me.

Finally when he reached me and asked the question I always had dreamed of. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Yes!" So we were married and loved each other so much. However all thing must come to an end he died. He left me again but his memory was still there, engraved in my heart and on the cave wall.

***********************************************************************************  
"I loved your grandfather from the very beginning tell this very day." Kairi told her little granddaughter. They were sitting in the library her granddaughter looked around hearing her mother's voice calling for her. However Kairi's eyes weren't looking towards the voice or the child but at the figure floating in the corner of the room. Could it be him? That night she was greeted by the face she loved and adored, Sora.

"You ready?" Yes it was him and now she could be with him forever

She smiled. "Yes!"

The next day their daughter came to see her mother followed by her child. But strangely the chair was empty. Her mother had always sat there reading books. Slowly she walked to the bedroom and saw the older woman peacefully sleeping with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Slowly she inched towards the bed and found the woman cold. She was dead her daughter dropped to her knees but something caught her eye on her mothers chest was a thalasa shell and a diamond necklace. She smiled while tears streamed down her face. At least they were together again.

* * *

Hope you liked it this was just a drabble i found from when i had first made my would you go with me music video.


End file.
